Outlaw Kid Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Osborn Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle2 = Redman's Revenge! | Writer1_2 = Doug Wildey | Penciler1_2 = | Inker1_2 = | Colourist1_2 = | Letterer1_2 = | Editor1_2 = | Synopsis2 = A man riding a coach is attacked by a group of Native American warriors, the most recent of a series of attacks that have the people of Caliber City up in arms. The locals believe that the Comanches must be behind the attacks, overhearing this Lance Temple doubt that could be true as the Comanches are peaceful people, but his assertions are dismissed. That night, Lance changes into the Outlaw Kid and goes out to investigate and while riding out of town he runs into his friends Emilio and Red Hawk. Red Hawk informs the Kid that the attackers are really the Apache, who have come to wage war against their enemies the Comanches and have been framing the Comanches for attacks on settlers by framing them for the attacks. The Outlaw Kid decides that something must be done to stop the Apaches from starting a war. He goes to the local army base to inform Colonel Grey what he has learned. He convinces the Colonel to send an army party to accompany him to the Apache camp to get to the bottom of things. When the Apaches refuse to let them speak with their chief, the Outlaw Kid and his allies refuse to go and a fight breaks out. They then work together and wipe out the Apache aggressors. The following morning while Lance is shopping in town the locals apologize for doubting his theory after learning what happened the night before. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle3 = The Challenge! | Writer1_3 = Syd Shores | Penciler1_3 = | Inker1_3 = | Colourist1_3 = | Letterer1_3 = | Editor1_3 = | Synopsis3 = The Black Rider spots his friend Jim Lathrop about to walk off a cliff and narrowly saves his life. To his surprise the Black Rider finds that Jim has been blinded. He rushes Jim to the medical practice of his alter-ego Dr. Matthew Masters. The Black Rider then leaves to change into Masters and treat Jim's eyes. As Masters examines Jim's eyes he learns that Jim was blinded by rustlers he caught trying to steal his cattle who threw an unknown powder in his eyes. Bandaging them up, Matthew tells him that he will need to wear them for a week before he can find out if he is going to recover or not. Just then, one of the locals bursts into his office to inform him some outlaws went on a rampage and blinded sheriff Yarby. He tells the man to bring Yarby in and then slips away to change into the Black Rider. He learns where the outlaws went and tracks them to their camp. He guns down two of the outlaws but a third surrenders and is taken into town. With Jim and Yarby the only ones who can identify who that the gang's leader -- Poison Polk -- as the one responsible for blinding them, the Black Rider goes back to Master's medical practice, but finds them missing. Going outside he finds foot prints outside one of the3 windows and follows the trail. It leads him to a cabin outside of town where Poison Polk and his men are hiding out and planning to permanently blind them so they cannot identify him again. Just then the Black Rider busts in and shoots down Polk and his surviving minions, rescuing Jim and the sheriff. A week later, Matthew Masters removes the bandages from Jim's eyes and is happy to report to Marie that her father's vision has returned to normal. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Poison Polk Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle4 = Fury at Echo Pass! | Writer1_4 = Doug Wildey | Penciler1_4 = | Inker1_4 = | Colourist1_4 = | Letterer1_4 = | Editor1_4 = | Synopsis4 = The Barton gang rides into Caliber City and are recognized right away. But before some of the locals can warn the sheriff they are gunned down. Later that afternoon the sheriff goes around gathering able bodied men to help him hunt for the Barton gang. He tries the Temple ranch but of course Zane is blind and Lance has vowed to his father to never use a gun. When they leave, Zane tells his son not to be ashamed of his promise. Lance returns to his chores when suddenly the Barton gang comes to the ranch to try and use it as a hideout. They find and attack Zane and when Lance comes to his father's aid he is knocked out as well. When they both wake up they find the Barton gang gone and Zane tells Lance to go and warn the sheriff that they are in the area. Instead, Lance changes into his alter-ego, the Outlaw Kid, and goes out looking for the gang on his own. Knowing that the Barton gang are going after the payroll on an outgoing coach, the Outlaw Kid robs it in order to prevent the gang from getting it and uses it to bait them into coming after him. The ploy works and the Outlaw Kid guns down the Barton gang then returns the stolen money to the coach. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Barton Gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}